


Stars

by Synapticstatic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantrolls, Homestuck Fantrolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synapticstatic/pseuds/Synapticstatic
Summary: Short story about a messy blackrom that ends in heartbreak (get it) (because it's not redrom which is the heart).Currently unfinished





	Stars

Jack, sword, Naivre, silence. That was the best description of what happened he could muster. Then Chante, Chante! Chante had betrayed them, Chante was the reason that Naivre was dead. She lay dead too, her blue blood beginning to mix with Naivre’s coppery blood. Telmon glanced at the hole he had finished digging, then back to Naivre. She was smaller than he thought. He walked over to her body, kneeling next to her. He hesitated. Come on, just get it over with. He picked her up. She was so cold… he shoved those thoughts away. He'd deal with them later. He gently lowered her into the ground. He paused a moment, then took one of her slender hands in his. Oh, how he wished she was alive to know! He'd never said anything, and it was starting to tear him apart. He'd always dodged the question of if he loved her by saying he felt blackrom. That made people shut up. And at first, it was true. But it hadn't taken long for him to realize what he was feeling wasn't black. But by then, she'd found Deisan, and the two of them had instantly clicked. It didn't take long for them to say they were matesprits. Telmon felt the anger rising in him just thinking about Deisan. It was his fault too that she was dead. She loved him so much, she was willing to die for him. And she had. And he resented him for that. She had been blind, he could have protected her better, he should have told her! Telmon felt tears pricking his eyes. No. He couldn't cry. Not yet. He looked down at her, her dull eyes staring upward. He could faintly see the stars she loved so much reflected in her cold, dead eyes. That was when it really hit him. She was dead, she was gone, he'd never hear her talk about the hemospectrum, he'd never hear that familiar ding and see cosmicSight wants to chat!, he'd never hear her laughter again, it was over. He'd never hear her reaction to him saying “I love you,” he'd never kiss her, he'd never feel her lean against him and sigh, he'd never see that shine like a thousand stars in her eyes again. All he could see now was the cold emptiness, in her eyes and in his heart. He bit his lip hard, trying to stop the tears in his eyes from rolling down his cheeks. He reached down and gently brushed his fingers over her eyelids, closing them. Alright, that's enough thinking. He stood, grabbing the shovel again. He looked down at her one last time, then started filling in the grave. He was scared that if he kept looking, he'd never actually finish, or worse, the others would come back. He couldn't let them see him like this. It wasn't long before her small body was swallowed by the earth, so he couldn't see her anymore. He heard footsteps, the others were returning. Great. He didn't pay attention to them. He finished the grave, sticking the shovel into the ground. Marina, one of the violet bloods, glared at him.   
“Thanks for waiting,” Marina snapped.   
“We have things to do! You should be thanking me, I kept you all from getting all sappy and dragging this on way longer than it needs to be!” Telmon growled.   
“...it's nice to reflect at least.” Marina says softly, looking down at the grave. Telmon growls, feeling the tears beginning to spill over and down his cheeks. No, he couldn’t cry, he couldn’t...he whirled around and started to walk away. He had to get away, he had to go, somewhere, anywhere but here. He heard someone storming after him. He glanced back to see Deisan, then felt the sting of a fist catching his jaw. He staggered back, caught off guard.   
“Deisan!” Marina stood.   
“He deserves it! Show some emotion, you monster!” Telmon stared at him. No, if I started I won’t be able to stop… He turned and started to walk away, then started to run. He couldn't stay here. He had to run, get away, away from Naivre, away from Deisan, away from them all… he stopped after a bit, falling to his knees. He buried his face in his hands and started to cry, everything that had happened overwhelming him. Now he’d started, he couldn’t stop, the tears pouring down his face, over his fingers, down, eventually hitting the soft ground. More what-ifs drifted through his mind. What if he’d told her then, instead of blackrom, he’d felt red? What if Deisan was still her morail? What if she actually loved him? What if… no, he had to stop! He had to shove those feelings down! They didn’t help, now that she was dead…   
“Hello?” Telmon recognised the voice. Tanlai, a rust blood.   
“Go away.” Telmon really didn’t feel like talking to someone right now. Tanlai sat next to him. “Leave me alone!” He looks away from her.   
“Is that really what you want?” He shook his head.   
“I… I’m going to miss her.” Telmon says softly, not looking up.   
“I think we all will.” Tanlai always knew exactly what to say to someone.   
“I… I didn’t feel blackrom for her.” he didn't know why he'd said it. Tanlai looked confused. “I… It was red, all this time. But, I knew she loved Deisan. So I didn't say anything to her… And now it's too late, I guess.” He fell silent. Tanlai looked down, processing this for a moment.   
“I… I’m sorry.” Tanlai said softly.   
“Sorry won't bring her back,” Telmon snapped. Tanlai flinched, then nodded.   
“I'll be with the others,” she said, standing. Telmon nodded.


End file.
